


A Helping Hand

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Доктор Деворак?— Можно просто Джулиан, — он обворожительно улыбнулся и взял её за руку. — Ну, а как же зовут прекрасную незнакомку передо мной?— Маэва, — девушка почувствовала, что слегка краснеет, когда он аккуратно поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Shards of Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 1





	A Helping Hand

Тёмная улица была практически пустынна. С тех пор, как Везувию поразила эпидемия красной чумы люди старались лишний раз не выходить из дома, а уж тем более после захода солнца. И всё же даже теперь в городе оставалось несколько мест, где шум голосов не смолкал и в это время.

Подойдя к таверне, девушка стянула с головы капюшон плаща, которым прикрывала своё лицо. Она толкнула дверь и слегка поморщилась от яркого света, который тут же ударил ей в глаза.

Никто из посетителей не обратил на неё внимания. У всех хватало своих собственных проблем, которые они и пришли утопить в алкоголе. Кому какое дело до ещё одной несчастной души.

Девушка же осмотрелась по сторонам, словно бы искала кого-то определённого, но в итоге пошла прямо к трактирщику.

— Что будете, мисс? — спросил её мужчина, расставлявший только что вымытые деревянные кружки. На первый взгляд ему было немного за пятьдесят, и, несмотря на уже проступившие морщины и седину, его всё ещё можно было назвать привлекательным. — У нас есть пиво, мёд, эль, сидр и даже вино, если у вас более тонкий вкус.

— Вообще-то я кое-кого ищу, — негромко отозвалась она. — И мне сказали, что я смогу найти этого человека в «Буйном Вороне».

— Хм, и кого же вы ищете? У меня много постоянных клиентов, — он как раз повернулся к одному из посетителей, что пришёл за очередной порцией выпивки.

— Я ищу доктора Джулиана Деворака.

— Кажется, сегодня мой счастливый день, — отозвался подошедший мужчина. — Давно меня не искали симпатичные девушки.

Она обернулась к незнакомцу. Даже облокотившись на стойку, он смотрел на неё сверху вниз. В серых глазах мужчины читался задорный огонёк, словно вся ситуация его порядком забавляла. Но самое главное, что он точно подходил под описание, которое ей дали торговцы на рынке.

— Доктор Деворак?

— Можно просто Джулиан, — он обворожительно улыбнулся и взял её за руку. — Ну, а как же зовут прекрасную незнакомку передо мной?

— Маэва, — девушка почувствовала, что слегка краснеет, когда он аккуратно поцеловал тыльную сторону её ладони.

— Какое мелодичное имя, Маэва, — он протянул его, словно пробуя его на вкус. Тут встрепенулся трактирщик.

— Та самая чародейка, что держит магазин у рынка? — Маэва кивнула в ответ, заодно высвободив ладонь из рук Джулиана. — Моя Анна приходила к вам пару месяцев назад за оберегом для беременных.

— Ах да, помню, — девушка улыбнулась. — Роды прошли спокойно?

— Насколько это было возможно, — кивнул трактирщик. — У меня теперь прекрасный внук, — он на мгновение улыбнулся, но улыбка была грустной. — Они с мужем уехали из города. Не место здесь сейчас маленькому ребенку.

— Согласен, — кивнул Джулиан. — Но должен признать, что и я наслышан о тебе, — он очень быстро перешёл на фамильярную манеру, словно они знали друг друга всю жизнь, а не встретились буквально пару минут назад. — Репутация тебя опережает.

— Не меня одну, — она чуть приподняла бровь, чем рассмешила Джулиана.

— Справедливо, — хмыкнул он. — Так о чём ты хотела поговорить? Ты искала меня явно не для обмена комплиментами.

— К сожалению, нет, — она неуверенно закусила губу. — Но я бы предпочла поговорить наедине.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Джулиан, а затем снова обратился к трактирщику. — Барт, кружку сладкого сидра для Маэвы. Я угощаю, — он снова улыбнулся девушке. — Или будешь что-то другое?

— Я, кхм, нет, сидр подойдёт, спасибо, — Маэва была удивлена тем, как легко ему удавалось её смутить. Обычно это получалось только у Азры… От этой мысли всё внутри болезненно сжалось.

Она взяла кружку и последовала за доктором Девораком в одну из уединённых кабинок, которую тот занимал. Он поспешно сдвинул бумаги, беспорядочно разбросанные на столе, чтобы освободить место для ещё одного человека. Из того, что Маэва успела разобрать в увиденных краем глаза набросках и записях, Джулиан работал даже за выпивкой.

— Похоже, я отвлекаю тебя от работы, — заметила она, сев на свободный стул.

— Это ерунда, — отмахнулся мужчина, взглянув на бумаги с разочарованием. — Всё равно топчусь на одном месте, как… — он внезапно оборвал себя и неловко откашлялся. Джулиан посмотрел на сидевшую напротив девушку и спросил: — Так чем я могу помочь? Не зря же ты проделала такой путь в столь поздний час.

— Я хотела узнать, не ищешь ли ты помощника в клинику, — наконец сказала Маэва глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Доктор уставился на неё, словно бы она сказала что-то невероятное. Было очевидно, что он не ожидал подобного поворота событий.

— Помощника? — как-то глухо переспросил он.

— Да, — кивнула она, делая глоток сидра. — То, что происходит в городе… Я не могу просто сидеть и смотреть на то, как страдают люди. Каждый день ко мне в магазин приходит всё больше людей, надеющихся, что магия поможет их родным. А я могу лишь дать им снадобье, чтоб те не так мучились, когда придёт время.

— А с чего ты взяла, что работа со мной что-то изменит? — вопрос доктора мог бы показаться грубым, но, глядя на то, как опустились его плечи, а взгляд потускнел, было очевидно, что он просто устал. — Зачастую я не могу предложить этим несчастным даже простого облегчения.

— Я не медик, Джулиан, — отозвалась Маэва. — Но я хочу помогать. Быть может, если соединить медицину и магию, мы сможем сделать для больных больше, чем по отдельности.

Джулиан внимательно всматривался в её лицо, словно бы пытаясь что-то там увидеть. И, похоже, он остался доволен.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул он. — Отказываться от лишних рук сейчас было бы попросту сумасшествием. А дальше будет только хуже, — Джулиан залпом допил свой эль.

— Спасибо! — Маэва невольно выдохнула, чувствуя, как её отпускает напряжение, которое до этой минуты она даже не замечала.

— Ты предлагаешь мне помощь, а потом ещё и благодаришь? Интересная ты девушка, Маэва, — пошутил Джулиан. Вот только его глаза оставались серьёзными. Доктор постучал пальцами по столу, наблюдая за тем, как Маэва допивала свой сидр, а затем, сцепив руки под подбородком, спросил: — Говоришь, у тебя есть снадобье, которое уменьшает боли при финальных стадиях болезни?

— Да, — кивнула девушка. — Очень сильная вещь, обычно человеку дают пару капель, но тут… — она пожала плечами. — Тут за раз доза увеличивается в несколько раз.

— Хм, а у тебя оно ещё осталось?

— Сегодня приготовила новую порцию. В последнее время снадобье расходится очень быстро.

— Если оно и правда так облегчает боли у заражённых… — задумчиво протянул Джулиан. — Принеси с собой завтра пару склянок. Хочу понаблюдать за результатами своими глазами.

— Конечно, но ты так и не сказал, куда мне завтра приходить, — заметила Маэва.

— Ах да, — Джулиан взъерошил волосы и несколько виновато улыбнулся ей. — Моя клиника не так далеко отсюда… Но будет лучше, если мы встретимся на главной площади. Нам нужно будет подобрать тебе экипировку. Тебе будет удобно в семь?

— Да, хорошо, — Маэва еще раз окинула его взглядом и встала со своего места. — Тогда я лучше пойду, — она протянула руку Джулиану, которую он тут же мягко пожал. — До завтра, Джулиан. И спасибо за сидр.

Маэва тепло ему улыбнулась и поспешила на улицу. А Джулиан лишь проводил её взглядом, не в силах сдержать улыбки.


End file.
